


Wedding Dance

by bballgirl3022



Series: 40 Loves Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Het and Slash, Kissing, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bballgirl3022/pseuds/bballgirl3022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean can’t dance; it’s too bad that’s exactly what their dates want to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Dance

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 1: This was written for prompt 35. Dance at 40_loves
> 
> A/N 2: Thanks to moonofblindness for the beta work. All other mistakes are my own.

The Winchesters were invited to a wedding. It was the first and probably only wedding that they would ever get invited to; but it wasn’t like they could just not show up. Ellen had threatened them with bodily harm if they didn’t come to her only daughter’s wedding. Not to mention Jo was their oldest friend, who happened to be marrying their long estranged half-brother Adam.

So here they were, celebrating Jo and Adam’s happiness. Across the table Dean was getting handsy. Castiel was busy keeping Dean’s hands from dangerous territory. Gabriel went to get them all cake about twenty minutes ago; which either meant that he got seriously sidetracked or he was attempting to bring more cake to the table than was strictly necessary. Gabriel often wandered off at random moments, so Sam wasn’t worried. He just needed a distraction from the blatant display of PDA.

“Our brothers are extremely disgusting aren’t they?”

Sam turned from the couple in question to see his own date bearing the four promised pieces of cake.

“Cas? How come Gabriel’s got cake and I don’t,” Dean questioned from somewhere in the vicinity of Castiel’s shoulder. The expression on Castiel’s face suggested that Dean’s hands had started wandering again.

“Hey Dean?” The man in question turned to face Gabriel. “I’ll tell you what. I’ll give you this piece of cake,” he held up a piece as proof to Dean, “If you promise to keep your hands off my brother.”  
Dean frowned. He was clearly considering which option was better. “But I don’t wanna keep my hands off Cas.”

“Oh for the love of all that’s holy, just eat the damn cake.”

Sam chuckled and Castiel rolled his eyes at the exchange, but Dean did remove his hands from his boyfriend’s body to eat the proffered cake.

The reception was in full swing. Jo and Adam had their first dance as man and wife. Bobby tried, and failed, to learn the chicken dance. Old and young alike joined in a huge conga line. None of the brothers had moved since Gabriel returned with the cake.

The Winchesters were rhythmically challenged. Dean only knew how to head bang. Sam did a really horrible running-man. Neither dance was very suave. Both brothers were determined to stay as far away from the dance floor as possible.

That was until the next slow song came on.

Castiel attempted to get Dean to dance with him. Dean put up a half-hearted fight. Everyone at the table knew Dean would do whatever Castiel said, because Castiel wore the pants in the relationship. Plus Dean was a big ol’ softie.

Dean was whisked away to the dance floor by Castiel. Sam could see Dean was flustered. Castiel took pity on the poor guy and grabbed Dean’s right hand in his own and put Dean’s other hand on the small of his back as Castiel’s other hand went around Dean’s shoulders. Sam’s brother still looks uncomfortable. Castiel quickly remedied that by whispering something in Dean’s ear. Dean relaxed into Castiel’s hold. His head moved and the look on Castiel’s face relayed that whatever Dean was saying, or doing, was making his boyfriend very happy.

Sam was lost in his thoughts about his brother’s happiness when a thigh bumps his own. Gabriel’s legs were bouncing with nervous energy. He looked like he couldn’t decide between being embarrassed or angry. His face was a blotchy red that could have indicated either emotion.

What really gave the game away was the longing in Gabriel’s eyes as he watched their brothers spin lazily, pressed close together, and looking the picture of contentment.

Sam promised himself that he wouldn’t dance. That he wouldn’t embarrass himself, but if dancing would make Gabriel smile, then Sam could deal.  
He stood up and Gabriel followed the motion out of the corner of his eye. Sam held out his hand and Gabriel’s eyes widened.

“Would you like to dance?”

The smaller man was on his feet, dragging Sam and wrapping his arms around Sam’s waist. All this happened before Sam had a chance to worry about embarrassing himself.

Gabriel’s grip was tight. His face was buried in the stark white dress shirt that Sam donned for the occasion. What they were doing was less like dancing, and more Sam soothing his distraught boyfriend. Sam wasn’t exactly sure why Gabriel was upset, but he rubbed Gabriel’s back and whispered nonsense in his ear anyway.

The song ended. Gabriel didn’t move, if anything he clung to Sam tighter.

“Let’s get some fresh air,” Sam suggested. He wrapped an arm around Gabriel’s shoulders and led him out to the parking lot.

The air was cool against Sam’s skin. He hadn’t realized how warm it had been inside the reception hall. Sam loosened his tie and rolled up his shirt sleeves. He was content to soak up the crisp night air until Gabriel was ready to talk.

They were both quiet a long while before Gabriel finally spoke. “I wasn’t sure why you brought me here.” His voice was soft and he was staring intently at his shiny black shoes.

“I’m not sure I understand.”

“You asked me to come to a wedding with you. It wasn’t until some guest questioned who I was here with that I realized you never specified if I was just a date or if I was here as your boyfriend. I didn’t know what to tell people. You weren’t acting like you usually do either. Normally you’re touchy-feely, not to the extent Dean is with Castiel, but tonight… nothing. I didn’t want to initiate anything in case you didn’t want people to know we were dating. Then you asked me to dance and I was just so happy to finally touch you. To know you weren’t ashamed of me or something.”

Sam was shocked. He had no idea Gabriel was feeling that way the entire night. No idea that he’d been acting different.

Sam took Gabriel into his arms. “I’m sorry. I just assumed you knew I asked you here as my boyfriend.”

Gabriel wrapped his arms around the taller man’s waist. “So why have you been distant with me,” Gabriel murmured into Sam’s chest.

“This is going to sound stupid, but I can’t dance. I just humiliate myself. I was attempting to avoid making an ass out of myself, not you.”

A chuckle escaped that man in his arms. “You’re right. That does sound stupid.”

“We good now?”

The smirk was all Sam saw before there were lips on his in a long, hard kiss. It reassured Sam that they were going to be just fine.


End file.
